Y la razón es
by zryvanierkic
Summary: A veces... por más que las cosas sean evidentes... es necesario expresar los sentimientos... ¿Miyagi logrará hacerlo? Oneshot o eso creo... .
1. Chapter 1

En lo que me decido por continuar o eliminar "La brillante idea de Usagi-san", decidí escribir esta historia para un Concurso en Facebook... Sin embargo, creo que no es lo suficientemente Yaoi como para ser considerada, de modo que he decidido colgarla aquí...

Esta pareja era la que menos me gustaba, principalmente por el temita de la diferencia de edades. Casi parecía un caso de abuso infantil, jeje, pero al revés (pobre Miyagi...), de modo que me resultaba la menos típica de todas... Sin embargo, luego leí sus capis del manga, posteriores al anime, y la verdad es que me enamoré de la personalidad de ambos.

Dado que hasta cierto punto me identifico a medias con Shinobu... me siento conforme con este pequeño resultado...

No es cronológico, al menos eso creo. Es probable que haya mezclado sucesos, la disculpa del caso una vez más... Es el último fic que escribiré, al menos eso creo, de modo que si alguien lo lee, agradeceré que al menos me deje un "Lo leí".

Espero lo disfruten!

Nota: He decidido colocarlo como Oneshot debido a que tenía un poco de flojera ante la idea de separar los capítulos, jeje, de modo que considerar todo lo escrito hasta la siguiente línea separadora como un suceso continuo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y LA RAZÓN ES…<br>**

_Diecisiete años de diferencia…_

_Casi una vida… una vida total… una vida que recién se estaría abriendo al mundo… _

_Como yo._

_Quizás… una vida que habría tenido ojos y cabellos oscuros… que lo habría llamado "papá"…_

_Primero su sensei… _

_Luego mi hermana…_

_¿Y yo qué?_

_Estos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente mientras cortaba y freía por enésima vez las coles, mientras él fingía leer el periódico, mirándome de reojo…_

_¿Por qué, Miyagi-sensei…? ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con un mocoso como yo…?_

Oi, Shinobu-chin…

_¿Cuál es la razón… acaso lo haces por mi insistencia solamente…?_

¿Hum? – parpadeó, confundido, sustraído de sus pensamientos, para no perder la costumbre, pesimistas y deprimentes. El profesor de Literatura lo miraba fijamente, escudriñándolo. Ese sólo accionar logró que sus mejillas enrojecieran – Q… ¿qué quieres, viejo…?

Las coles… Se están quemando – casi lanzó por los aires la sartén, al intentar alejarla de la hoguera que se había generado por culpa de su descuido.

Mientras él lanzaba mil improperios (el cincuenta por ciento de los cuales eran contra Miyagi, por cierto), el mayor se puso de pie, dejó el periódico, se dio su tiempo para encender el cigarrillo número diez de la tarde en la enorme flama, le dio una bocanada y luego… cerró la llave del gas, lanzando un suspiro. Después, para terminar de pulverizar la baja autoestima del estudiante, aunque no era esa su intención, cruzó los brazos y se puso a observarlo, nuevamente en silencio.

Lo… lo lamento… Compraré unas empanadas en la tienda – se quitó el delantal y caminó a paso apurado hacia la puerta.

_Mi hermana es una experta cocinera… Supongo que sensei también lo era… ¿Por qué, Miyagi…? ¿Por qué desperdiciar el resto de vida que te queda en alguien como yo… que ni siquiera tiene resuelto lo que quiere hacer con su vida…?_

No tengo hambre… Además, lo único que deseo comer es lo que tú cocinas – lo había alcanzado. Su mano derecha, la que tenía apretada el monedero, estaba aprisionada por la izquierda del otro, por la muñeca – Puede que no sepa bien, que hayan días en los que sea un poco molesto intentar encontrar un espacio en la refrigeradora para colocar una simple cerveza, en medio de la tonelada de coles que tienes escondidas… Pero soy feliz cuando te veo cocinar, porque sé que pones todo tu empeño – Shinobu se sonrojó – Por lo tanto, si en verdad deseas que esté feliz, siéntate un momento a mi lado… ¿Tienes una idea de lo estresante que es trabajar todo el día con Kamijou? No siempre llego con hambre… Deseo estar contigo, solamente contigo… – Shinobu ya no podía más. La mano que lo aprisionaba lo hacía con delicadeza, como acariciándolo. Pero él la sentía como crueles espinas contra su delicada piel.

Tú… tú no tendrás hambre, pero yo sí… Y… y… tengo tarea…

Excelente… Atender a un mocoso responsable e inteligente como tú será una excelente manera de manejar mi estrés post-oficina… Si vieras la sarta de idioteces que tengo que leer a diario…

¡Deja de – volteó con los ojos ya nublados, y con la mano libre alzada hacia su rostro, pero no pudo reaccionar. Miyagi lo capturó con la facilidad adquirida en esos meses juntos y lo besó. Con urgencia, ternura, pasión y delicadeza. La mente del casi niño se quedó en blanco por un instante… Sólo por un momento.

_Si pudiera tenerte por completo… Si tu corazón fuera sólo mío…_

Se aferró a la camisa del mayor con fuerza.

_Si pudiera borrar los años de diferencia… Si estos fueran tan solo… tan solo diecisiete meses…_

Miyagi lo atrajo con dulzura hacia su cuerpo, sin romper el beso.

_Si todos mis miedos se fueran… y me atreviera a amarte por completo… ¿Tú… en verdad… dejarías de tenerme lástima…?_

¿Qué te ocurre? – sin darse cuenta, él había detenido el beso. Miyagi lo observaba una vez más fijamente, intentando llegar hasta su alma. Se sonrojó de nuevo, y ladeó el rostro – Ah, Shinobu-chin… Si no deseas que juguemos… no me provoques – mordió su oreja con claras intenciones no tan… _blancas_.

No… no es eso… – el que no le dijera una grosería asustó a Miyagi. Alzó su rostro por el mentón, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver las lágrimas cayendo, con dolor.

Shinobu… ¿qué tienes? – al ver la honda tristeza en sus ojos, entendió – Shinobu… ¿una vez más con lo mismo? – el otro apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Perdóname… Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya para no molestarte…

No. Quiero hacerte el amor – el pobre lo miró, aterrado por su comentario directo – Pero no mientras estás pensando que mis sentimientos son a medias… Shinobu… ¿qué parte de mi forma de ser es la que te molesta más? – el otro bajó la vista – Mírame – no obedeció, y él tampoco lo forzó – Cambiaré la pregunta… ¿por qué piensas que soy un viejo? ¿Acaso no ves que aún mis movimientos son ágiles y que mi cuerpo no ha sido vencido por la gravedad? Creo que lo último lo has comprobado por ti mismo… – el otro sonrió levemente – ¡Ah, mi Shinobu-chin acaba de sonreír! Y se ve realmente lindo – el joven se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y fue dulcemente abrazado. Miyagi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se estaba comportando de manera amorosa… y no casi como si él, Shinobu, fuese una responsabilidad no grata… Una mala jugada del destino, ese en el que no creía – Contéstame… ¿Qué he hecho para que dudes de mis sentimientos…?

Nada – contestó bajito. Quizás porque estar de esa manera, en brazos de Miyagi, era algo novedoso, o como un deseo maravilloso que hasta ese momento no se había hecho realidad.

Hum… ¿entonces… por qué la tristeza? – como no le contestó, lo alejó levemente y luego, ignorando sus protestas, lo cargó hasta el sillón. Y lo sentó a su lado – Bien, tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo… Habla.

Dijiste que estás cansado… Mejor… pasemos a lo siguiente – se sonrojó al decirlo.

Si te vas a sentir un paño de lágrimas, o en el peor de los casos un objeto, olvídalo. Shinobu – habló con firmeza – No te sigas atormentando… Yo te amo – el joven se fue serenando de a pocos – pero lo que no me gusta de ti es tu maldita tendencia al perfeccionismo…

¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Miyagi se limitó a alzar una ceja, indicándole que, pese a que él no lo comprendía, la respuesta era obvia – Jum… ¿A eso no se le llama perseverancia…?

Son dos cosas diferentes, aunque relacionadas entre sí… Aunque la perseverancia es buena, cuando se convierte en una carga y deja de ser un motor, se convierte en algo malo…

Si te refieres a mi comida…

No digo que sea una molestia para mí. Te he dicho siempre que conforme pasa el tiempo vas mejorando. Y eso me gusta…

A mí tampoco me molesta seguir cocinando para ti…

Lo sé… Pronto me convertiré en una col humana debido a esa falta de molestia mutua – rieron, el más joven con delicadeza, casi en silencio – Shinobu… si no se trata del problema gastronómico… ¿estás así porque te sigues atormentando por sensei? – las manos delicadas del joven se estrujaron entre sí, mientras pensaba la manera más adecuada de expresar sus sentimientos.

Sí – Miyagi acarició su cabeza – Pienso… que ella podría cocinarte cosas más ricas…

Eso es cierto. Y tu hermana también – el pobre se atoró. Miyagi hablaba con total indiferencia.

¡Vi… viejo idiota y pervertido… AL MENOS NIÉGALO!

¿Por qué? Es la verdad, no puedo mentirte. Ellas cocinan muy bien…

¡Idiota! – hecho un mar de llanto, se puso de pie de golpe e intentó, por segunda vez, irse.

Porque son mujeres – Shinobu se detuvo de golpe – Aunque no es una regla, ellas están casi genéticamente predestinadas a una cocina, y ojo, no estoy siendo un majadero al decirlo. Al contrario: una mujer, como sabes, es la maravilla más hermosa del universo…

¡Lo único que haces es confirmar mis miedos, imbécil! – su llanto se intensificó – Debo suponer que sigues siendo hete

Si lo fuera no estaría contigo, Shinobu… como pudiste comprobar cuando aún no teníamos una relación – el otro se fue tranquilizando – Pero estar contigo no me ha quitado la visión masculina: las mujeres son la maravilla más grande de la naturaleza. Por eso amo a la madre de Shinobu. Si ella no existiera, tú no estarías en este mundo y no podría amarte – no era usual que Miyagi dijera tantas cosas cursis de golpe, por lo que la cara de espanto de Shinobu era perfectamente justificada. Pero aparentemente el mayor no se había dado cuenta de su propio comportamiento – ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Viejo… a tu edad… las drogas pueden ser fatales… deja de usarlas…

¡Mocoso atrevido! – se puso de pie, indignado. Es decir, volvió a la versión Miyagi_-siempre-malhumorado_ – Tú… ¡¿cómo te atreves a burlarte cuando estoy diciéndote que te amo? – Shinobu se quedó paralizado.

_Miyagi… Miyagi… ¿me ama?_

Miyagi…

¡Es tan difícil… amar siendo hombre… a otro hombre… principalmente cuando toda mi vida, treinta y cinco años para ser exactos, he creído que hacerlo era una abominación!

Lo sé… Por eso yo

¡MALDITA SEA, TAKATSUKI, ¿ME VAS A ESCUCHAR O NO? – Shinobu retrocedió, asustado.

Era la primera vez que Miyagi lo llamaba por su apellido, y no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera una palabra que sólo empleaba cuando sus pensamientos, como esa tarde, contribuían con su depresión crónica.

Sensei…

¿Eh? – fue el turno de Miyagi para sorprenderse. Pasó del enfado extremo a la falta total de entendimiento, viéndose realmente gracioso. Pero Shinobu no se rió. Aún no lograba procesar la expresión de enfado del mayor – ¿Puedo saber por qué me llamas así?

Nunca me habías llamado Takatsuki – el otro se relajó – Me sentí como si me encontrara en una de tus clases de literatura…

Ya veo – suspiró – A veces siento que vales por todos los salones que tengo a cargo…

Lo que se resume en que te soy molesto… – el pobre Miyagi se estrujó la cara con ambas manos, en señal de exasperación. Pero cuando se detuvo, Shinobu pudo observar esa expresión de determinación que a él, Shinobu-chin, nunca le reportaba beneficios.

Bueno, al menos no del tipo que pudiera compartir con su familia en una linda tarde de té… como tema principal de conversación…

¿Q… qué…, por qué me miras así, Miyagi…?

Bien, bien, bien, Shinobu… No me dejas otra opción…

¿Eh? – se quedó inmóvil. Miyagi avanzaba hacia él con una calma que no solía mostrar, pese a la enorme y palpitante vena de su sien derecha.

Shinobu – se detuvo frente a él, a menos de un metro. Sus miradas se cruzaron – Lo mejor es terminar – sus palabras cayeron como un baldazo de agua helada – Regresaré en un par de horas, por favor, recoge tus cosas hasta mi regreso – sin mayores explicaciones, con el rostro ensombrecido, Miyagi traspasó la puerta y la cerró… ajeno al enorme vacío que acababa de crearse con su partida…

Ж.Ж

¿Hum? – Kamijou parpadeó confundido cuando, en primer término, vio que Miyagi se encontraba en la oficina, pese a que casi ya era la hora de salida. En segundo, porque no lo había recibido con alguna de sus pervertidas bromitas. Y tercero, porque, aunque sonara increíble, no estaba fumando. Sino que se encontraba absorto en su trabajo, casi con la cara pegada contra el teclado de la Laptop – ¿Sen… sei…?

Kamijou… Si gustas puedes irte, tengo que terminar unos asuntos…

Creí que usted ya se había ido a casa… ¿No había pedido mediodía de permiso?

Lo hice. Pero el asunto que debía atender se canceló – volteó ligeramente hacia Hiroki y él, casi de milagro, logró ver algo que lo aterró: Miyagi, bajo los caprichosos y coquetos mechones que solían caer hacia su rostro (permitiendo que las personas que lo veían llegaran a la conclusión de que era aún joven…), tenía el rostro empapado. Es decir, estaba llorando. Algo para lo que no lo consideraba hecho – Supongo que tu novio desea verte después de tantos días lejos. Ve, Hiroki – ni siquiera pudo recriminarle que lo llamara por su primer nombre. Frunciendo el ceño, jaló la silla y se sentó a su lado. Era como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido – Oi, te dije que te fueras, sensei, obedece a tu superior…

En estos momentos me importa muy poco lo que él opine… Creía que Miyagi era mi amigo – las manos que buscaban temblorosamente unas hojas que probablemente en realidad no existían, se detuvieron. Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente – Cuántas veces ha intentado consolarme a su muy perversa manera, sensei…

Jum, me alegra que me tengas presente en tus pensamientos, Kamijou... pero esta vez, aunque quieras, no puedes ayudarme… Nadie puede – su tristeza empezaba a ser contagiosa, pensó Hiroki. Pero esperó con paciencia a que se abriera por completo – A no ser que tengas una máquina del tiempo y retrases en quince años mi nacimiento – él, que sospechaba desde hacía meses sobre la relación entre el hombre que tenía al frente y el hijo casi adolescente del director, empezó a comprender lo que ocurría.

Obviamente no la tengo… Si la tuviera, la relación con Nowaki habría sido menos tormentosa – Miyagi dirigió su húmeda mirada hacia su amigo, confundido. Hiroki le sonrió – Ah, mi tonto superior empieza a recordar… Bienvenido al club…

La diferencia entre ustedes no es de diecisiete años…

Ciertamente… Pero, ¿es que acaso el chico es tan molesto? Demasiado celoso, sí, pero pensé que no le daba problemas – el ceño fruncido de Miyagi fue una clara señal de advertencia.

¡Por supuesto que no! – se puso de pie, indignado – Shinobu es todo lo que estuve buscando desde la muerte de sensei… lo que no pude hallar en nadie, ni siquiera en su hermana… ¿Cómo te atreves? – Hiroki rió por dentro. Ah, pobre Miyagi, empezaba a enamorarse o ya estaba demasiado enamorado como para aplicar su usual racionalidad.

Ah, es que, sensei, pareciera que sufres porque él hiso algo malo…

Pues te equivocas… Estoy sufriendo porque yo terminé con él – Hiroki abrió los ojos con espanto – Si sigue conmigo, lo único que hará es consumir su vida de aburrimiento, sumido en pensamientos pesimistas y deprimentes sobre mi relación con las otras dos mujeres antes de él… No quiero que se convierta en lo que yo era antes de él – empezó a sollozar, por lo que le dio la espalda. Hiroki se quedó en blanco. Sus palabras le eran muy familiares… Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él mismo había pensado que probablemente Nowaki se merecía una mejor vida que la que mantenían en común.

¿Y él piensa lo mismo? – precisamente la razón de sus meditaciones se dejó oír desde la puerta. Con esa rara y sobrenatural dulzura que solía emanar hasta por los cabellos, Nowaki les sonreía con ternura. Hiroki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras que Miyagi llegó a la conclusión de que era obvio que ese joven debía ser muy especial… para haber convertido al demonio Kamijou-sensei en un uke – Yo creo… que a Shinobu-kun no le importa la diferencia de edades… Yo creo… que él está mas bien preocupado porque no conoce la fórmula secreta para mantener a su lado a sensei. O quizás me equivoque, pero yo creo estar en su mismo lugar. Hiro-san es lo más importante para mí, pero a veces creo que nunca podré igualarlo…

Nowaki…

Kusama-kun… ¿te refieres a Hiroki o es que tienes algún ex rival? – los instintos asesinos de Hiroki se reactivaron al oírlo, pero ninguno le prestó atención a los libros voladores.

Uno, que es mayor que yo, famoso, atractivo, inteligente, e interesante, todo lo que yo no soy, además de ser millonario – Hiroki se detuvo. Nowaki había hablado con mucha melancolía – Fue el primer y más grande amor de Hiro-san…

No hables por mí, idiota – les dio la espalda, rojo como un tomate.

Pero – muy a su pesar, Kamijou volteó ligeramente – cuando me surgen nuevamente las dudas, Hiro-san suele consolarme con pequeños detalles, como un golpe en la frente, o un almohadazo en toda la cara. Puede sonar absurdo, pero con esas pequeñas cosas yo comprendo que a quien ama en este momento… soy yo. No sé si Hiro-san y Shinobu-kun tendrán pensamientos y personalidades similares, pero como el menor le puedo decir que a veces la diferencia de edad crea enormes traumas…

¿Entonces… la razón de sus miedos…?

Es que no desea perderlo… Quizás… como yo… se pregunta la razón por la cual usted lo eligió… Y sus miedos deben ser mayores, puesto que sensei ha tenido dos amores femeninos antes – Miyagi llevó una mano temblorosa a sus labios. Parecía que temía gritar.

¿Nunca le has dicho la razón? – Hiroki intervino con timidez, evitando mirar a Nowaki.

Creí… que era evidente – el castaño bajó la mirada. Entendía perfectamente bien a Miyagi.

Nunca es tarde – la sonrisa sincera y respetuosa del joven de los ojos azules logró arrancarle una sonrisa esperanzada al hombre de treinta y cinco años. Sin despedirse, casi convocando con magia su saco y sus llaves, salió a toda velocidad de la oficina – Vaya… Miyagi-sensei es una buena persona después de todo, Hiro-san, me arrepiento de haberlo tratado con indiferencia…

Si me hicieras caso otra habría sido la historia…

A partir de ahora haré caso a Hiro-san sobre mi comportamiento con sus amigos – le sonrió dulcemente, por lo que el otro se sonrojó aún más – Bueno, venía a recogerte para irnos juntos… Compré pastelillos – le enseñó la bolsita de tela que cargaba, pero Hiroki ni la miró – Bueno – entendiendo que era probable que una vez más su amado se encerraría en su caparazón debido a sus cursilerías tontas, suspiró con resignación – Si nos vamos ahora podremos tomar el tren…

Siempre vamos a pie…

Pero estás cansado… En cuanto lleguemos, por favor, acuéstate, yo prepararé la cena – se adelantó hacia la puerta para mantenerla abierta para él, pero…

Nowaki – …fue tomado de la mano libre, para su sorpresa, por un avergonzado Hiro-san, que no lograba vencer sus propios temores y permanecía aún con la mirada dirigida al piso – tú… ¿en verdad te sientes como le dijiste a Miyagi? – el más alto se arrepintió de haber abierto la bocota.

Ah, sólo a veces, Hiro-san… El resto de tiempo prefiero disfrutar de nuestros momentos en común… especialmente en la intimidad…

…que son muy pocos – algo le pasaba a Hiroki. No era usual que permaneciera sin gritarle cuando mencionaba _eso_ y _aquello_ en medio de la conversación – Nowaki… yo…

¿Te sientes mal? – al verlo tan pálido se preocupó. Dejando la bolsa en el escritorio de Miyagi casi lo sacudió para comprobar su estado. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Los dulces labios de Hiroki, voluntariamente, habían capturado los suyos, y los estaban besando con amor, pese a que el joven temblaba perceptiblemente – Hiro-san…

Te amo – logró mirarlo a los ojos – Puede que cuatro años no sean pocos ni muchos, pero existen y no podemos remediarlo… De modo que… ¿podrías de una vez por todas entender que si olvidé ya a Bakahiko es porque eres mil veces mejor que él? Baka… No… no voy a volver a repetirlo – por respuesta, Nowaki lo abrazó con fuerza. Ahora entendía la razón. Y deseó con todo su ser que Shinobu obtuviera la misma respuesta.

Hiro-san… ¿podemos ir a casa y dormir juntos? – el otro pareció hacerse un ovillito contra su pecho. Pero Nowaki supo que era un sí.

Ж.Ж

Con que era eso…

Miyagi logró estacionarse milagrosamente sin sufrir daños en el vehículo (ni en el de los cientos que tuvieron la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino). Se tomó cinco minutos enteros para serenarse, porque sabía que si se bajaba inmediatamente iba a despertar a todo el edificio con sus gritos.

Shinobu…

¡Ah, mocoso del demonio, te metes en mi vida cual terrorista enviado por el destino, ese que tanto me restregaste en la cara!, ¿y tienes la desfachatez de preguntarte por qué estoy enamorado de ti? – salió del vehículo, cerró la puerta de golpe, accionó la alarma y el seguro y caminó rumbo a su departamento.

Ж.Ж

_Ahora sí me consagré…_

_No sólo he logrado alejarlo por completo, sino que me encuentro como una figura de cera patética, en el mismo lugar en el que me dejó, llorando a mares, temblando como enfermo, sin poder moverme…_

_Yo tenía razón… Para un adulto como Miyagi… un mocoso como yo es simplemente molesto… Aunque sea aún muy joven… su nivel cultural me convierte a mí en un ser indeseablemente molesto…_

Shinobu…

_Llegaste… Tenía una hora para irme, para dejar este lugar que amo tanto, aunque menos que a ti… Pero no pude… La idea de dejarte… me está matando… Miyagi… si te prometo un montón de cosas y las cumplo… ¿me dejas seguir a tu lado para siempre…?_

Shinobu…

Yo… prometo no buscarte – hablaba hipando, lo que indicaba que seguía llorando – En ningún momento incomodarte o interferir en tu trabajo… No volveré a cocinar… Dormiré en el patio, o donde me indiques… No postularé a tu universidad y menos iré a visitarte… Pero… por favor – volteó lentamente y juntó ambas manos, implorando. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas taladraron dolorosamente los ojos de Miyagi – no me pidas nuevamente que me vaya… Yo… no puedo… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Empezó a llorar con más sentimiento, abrazándose a sí mismo. Sus sollozos llenaban toda la habitación. El ambiente bien podía confundirse con un velorio, el velorio de un zombie o de una persona que aún no terminaba de morir.

Hasta cuándo – ya empezaba a pensar que Miyagi lo aventaría a la calle con todo y su miseria, cuando su voz delicada y amorosa lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos oscuros parecían brillar y emanar destellos, junto con sus lágrimas – vas a entender… que si sigues haciendo esto vas a conseguir que pierda mi autocontrol…

¿Eh? – el mayor se acercó lo suficiente para rodearlo con sus dos brazos, y atraerlo a su cuerpo con sutileza, jalándolo por la cintura. Logrando que Shinobu por un momento se sintiera como una princesita – Miyagi…

Perdóname… No quise decirlo, te lo juro, pero sentí que si seguías conmigo nunca ibas a poder estar en paz… Y eso no es justo…

El problema soy

Yo. Por mi falta total de apertura y sinceridad – lo apretó con más fuerza, apoyando su mentón en su hombro – Por no hacerte sentir especial, ¿eso es lo que te confunde? – el otro negó levemente – Yo sé que en parte sí… No estoy viviendo en el pasado… Mi amor de juventud fue sólo eso, pero como tú mismo dijiste, es un recuerdo bonito y valioso del cual no deseo ni puedo deshacerme, no porque aún ame a sensei, sino porque es inevitable recordarla, ¿me entiendes?

Sí…

Y tu hermana… Bueno, el caso es abismalmente diferente – ambos sonrieron – Pero ella me amó, lo sé, y yo en mi momento la valoré lo suficiente como para unirme a ella… Sin embargo, ¿ves que no pudo hacerme olvidar a sensei…? ¿Por qué crees que sucedió eso…?

Porque no era tan especial como ella…

No. Y sí. Eran muy diferentes, aunque ambas renegaran por todo… fueran muy molestas y agresivas. No pudo hacer que la olvidara porque tu hermana fue un amor pasajero… mientras que sensei uno verdadero – los ojos de Shinobu se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas – Lo que… me lleva a preguntarte… ¿por quién crees que pude olvidar a sensei…?

¿Hay otra mujer? – se separó, asustado. Pero Miyagi lo obligó con delicada firmeza a regresar a la misma posición.

No, tonto… A no ser que hayas decidido transformarte definitivamente en una princesa – el joven se sonrojó – Lo cual me molestaría enormemente porque yo amo a mi Shinobu… tal y como es…

Entonces…

Entonces, apelando a tu gran inteligencia y a tu vocación de legislador, o como te vayas a llamar en el futuro… Shinobu-chin, ¿por qué crees que eres la única persona en el mundo que ha logrado que yo olvide un amor verdadero? – esta vez fue Miyagi el que se separó, con la intención de obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Miyagi… considera a sensei un amor verdadero. _

_Eso coloca a mi hermana como cualquier cosa por debajo de ese estándar… _

_Por eso decía que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que lograba hacerlo sonreír… aunque tuviesen intimidad…_

_Miyagi siempre reniega y ríe cuando está conmigo en la misma medida… y es muy tierno cuando estamos solos… pese a que muchas veces se exceda…_

_También… que yo sepa… no ha vuelto a buscar la foto de manera voluntaria. Incluso la había olvidado antes de su declaración a mí…_

_Eso quiere decir… Quiere decir… que…_

¿…yo soy… tu más grande amor…? – Miyagi y él se sonrojaron en el mismo momento, en simultáneo, como haciendo una coreografía. Pero el mayor venció su vergüenza y nervios, y lo tomó de las mejillas con dulzura.

¿Todavía lo preguntas? Una de las razones por las cuales sensei es una persona importante para mí, es que antes y después de nuestro romance fue mi mejor amiga y consejera… Siempre le he contado las cosas más importantes para mí… aun cuando ya estaba muerta. Y, si haces memoria, es la primera persona que supo que había decidido estar contigo. De modo que, si eres justo, debes reconocer que quien tiene más derecho a estar celosa es ella y no tú – Shinobu bajó la carita al sentirse intimidado por los ojos oscuros que lo observaban con intensidad.

¿Por qué…

…te amo? Comenzaré a enumerar las razones… Primero, porque te convertiste en una necesidad conforme ibas demandando mi atención. Segundo, porque a pesar de que al conocerte aún me gustaban las mujeres, no pude evitar pensar que eras muy lindo. Tercero, porque me gusta la manera en que te esfuerzas para cumplir tus metas, y eso incluye la cocina. Cuarto, porque eres el joven de tu edad más inteligente y maduro que he conocido hasta ahora, pese a tus ataques de ímpetu e inseguridad – lo sonrojó – Quinto, porque aunque nos llevemos diecisiete años, puedo tener contigo una conversación tan culta y elaborada como las que tengo con mis colegas, y eso me fascina. Sexto, porque puedo compartir contigo el gusto por la literatura. Sétimo, porque siento que somos compatiblemente felices en todos los aspectos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS. Octavo

Ya, ya, entendí – su sonrojo se había intensificado con la última mención. Miyagi sonrió, con una expresión que demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero si recién voy siete, Shinobu-chin… Tengo como un millón más…

No tienes derecho a decir más… Terminaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas? – se apartó. Miyagi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. _Por __qué __demonios __no __dejas __de __provocarme, __mocoso __demente._

Ah, detallitos sin importancia…

¡Idiota, ¿cómo no va a ser importante?

No he dicho que nuestra relación no sea importante… Lo no importante es mi comportamiento estúpido…

Qué bueno que lo reconoces – cruzó los brazos con fastidio.

Shinobu-chin, ¿me perdonas? – definitivamente el joven lo estaba volviendo loco. _Serenidad, __control, __control, __no __es __un __trozo __de __carne,__es __un __ser __humano __que __te __ama __tanto __como __tú __a __él__…_

Lo voy a pensar…

Mientras lo piensas… ¿podemos jugar? – decidió seguirle el juego. Shinobu se alejó más y le dio la espalda, pero Miyagi pudo observar que había sonreído levemente.

Jamás. Nunca más, viejo pervertido… Yo… quiero ver un programa que dan a esta hora…

Entonces ven, veámoslo juntos – le señaló el sillón. El joven, receloso, pese a que seguía fingiendo enfado, se dejó caer y encendió la tele – ¿Qué canal?

El de noticias… Oí que hoy hablarán sobre un homenaje a Matsuo Bashō – Miyagi abrió los ojos por completo – Yo… iba a proponerte ir a la exposición el sábado. Por eso me estaba esmerando con lo de las coles, quería que viéramos el programa comiendo – las imágenes pasaban y repasaban en la tele, pero ellos no las miraban. Miyagi ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el locutor anunció el reportaje – Pero, dado que terminaste conmigo… supongo que no tiene sentido que te acompañe…

Tiene todo el sentido del mundo… Además, eres la única persona con la que iría… Shinobu, fuera de bromas, y de coqueteos que me están matando – el menor se sonrojó – Por favor, perdóname… Toma mis palabras como una babosada de viejo…

¿Quieres que olvide tus palabras…?

No. Quiero que regreses conmigo – Shinobu intentó por todos los medios fusionarse con su parte del sillón. Pero no lo logró, aunque la carita que puso, llena de nerviosos tics, obligó a Miyagi a lanzar un suspiro – Por favor… Nunca más diré algo así…

¿Ni siquiera cuando llegues a viejo…?

Creí que ya lo era…

Recién estás a mitad de tus treinta… Cuando cumplas cuarenta, tendré veintitrés, y entonces la diferencia ya no será tan evidente… si es que dejas de fumar, empiezas a vestirte de forma más informal, y me acompañas a lugares no tan serios…

Lo haré, haré todo eso… Y tú estarás a punto de empezar a trabajar…

Ajá… ¿Cre… crees, que tu amigo el profesor me pueda contactar con Usami-sensei para una entrevista? – Miyagi se conmovió con su vocecita contenida.

¿Quieres entrar a Marukawa?

No, a la empresa de su familia… Pero sé que es muy difícil, así es que si él me da un empujoncito…

Se lo iré comentando… Pero no creo que lo necesites, eres muy capaz, Shinobu.

Gracias…

Es lo menos que puedo hacer o decirte, además es la verdad…

Gra… gracias…

¿Debo tomar esto como un sí… Shinobu-chin? – se atrevió a acercarse y rodear sus hombros con un brazo. En la tele, un anciano recitaba uno de sus poemas favoritos, pero Miyagi ni se enteró.

¿No te vas a arrepentir…? – se estremeció ante el contacto de su mano contra su mentón. Se miraron a los ojos.

Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, eres una vida que recién comienza…

Con que empiece a tu lado… ya es un signo de éxito para mí… – Miyagi sintió el impulso de devorárselo entero, pero logró vencer ese particularmente sádico instinto.

No sé qué puede pasar mañana, o en años… Lo único que sé es que ahora eres la persona más importante de mi mundo… Y eso es lo único que me importa…

A mí… también – un beso cerró la conversación.

Y dio inicio…

Ж.Ж

Miyagi…

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que lo colocaba de espaldas a él, y lo desvestía y acariciaba casi con desesperación, esta vez se sentaron frente a frente, y el mayor tomó sus manos y las acercó a su camisa, con delicadeza, sin perder el contacto visual.

Hoy quiero hacerte el amor – lo sonrojó – Y que me lo hagas a mí – el pobre se ponía cada vez más rojo – Creo… que he estado siendo muy brusco…

Sólo un poco…

Pero ya es algo… Quiero que sea nuestra segunda primera vez – lo besó suavemente, y, luego, con lentitud, lo fue echando de espaldas, quedando encima suyo sin lastimarlo, como si se tratara de una doncella. Shinobu estaba sonrojado, pero no apartó la mirada de sus labios mientras le hablaba – ¿Te parece si convertimos este día en nuestro aniversario?

Por… por mí está bien…

Entonces así será… Y haremos de cuenta de que nunca hemos tenido traspiés – volvió a besarlo – Recuerda que sólo hemos estado lejos por unas horas…

Por tu culpa…

Lo sé… no sabes cómo me arrepiento, pero… Estoy a un paso de reivindicarme – Shinobu no pudo responderle.

Con manos torpes, e inexpertas, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, desabrochando la camisa del mayor mientras correspondía el beso. Miyagi, al notar que por primera vez, de manera voluntaria, estaba contribuyendo con el momento, que al fin lo empezaba a disfrutar, sonrió levemente, pese a estar muy feliz, ya que no deseaba perder ese maravilloso contacto.

Al fin entendía. Por primera vez le estaba dando la oportunidad a Shinobu de demostrarle que también podía amarlo. Por primera vez estaba dejando que el joven también tomara la iniciativa. Era como permitirle demostrarse a sí mismo que en verdad había conquistado a Miyagi por ser él. Lo que necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas comprobar.

Quizás Shinobu nunca podría ocupar el lugar del seme en la relación… siendo honestos al mayor esa alternativa le parecía un imposible (y entre nos, indeseable… Adoraba doblegarlo…). Pero estaba seguro de que, siempre, encontraría la manera de mantenerlo irremediablemente enamorado de él. Porque era su Shinobu-chin… Su verdadero, único y más grande amor.

¿Soy… yo… o… has adelgazado…? – se separaron para tomar aire y el menor dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, en un vano intento por eludir la mirada que lo recorría casi por entero.

Shinobu-chin, he perdido grasa, pero he ganado músculos, ¿no te parece? – con timidez, el joven pasó sus palmas por su pecho desnudo. Miyagi se estremeció. _Ah, __pequeño __terrorista__… __deja __de __provocarme, __¿no __ves __que __esta __vez __quiero __hacerlo __bien?_

Creo… que sí…

¿Y tú? – imitó lentamente al joven, mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando la camisa estuvo abierta, se dedicó a contemplarlo – Ah… irremediablemente lindo…

De… deja de llamarme así… ¡Te he dicho siempre que no soy mujer para que me digas lindo, soy un hombre japonés! – iba a golpearlo, pero lo volvieron a besar. Y se olvidó por completo de su reclamo.

Miyagi lo besó dulcemente en los labios, en la frente, en los dos ojos, en la punta de la nariz… Y casi de forma natural, se dirigió a su cuello, justo por debajo de su oreja izquierda, donde siguió repartiendo sus besos. Sus manos, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se contentaron con acariciar el lado libre de su rostro, cabellos y hombro derecho. Shinobu no recordaba haber sentido antes esas sensaciones dulcemente placenteras. Sin lugar a dudas, Miyagi se estaba reivindicando…

Con creces…

Miyagi…

¿Hum?

Al… al otro lado… también – sus labios se juntaron y el mayor cumplió su pedido.

Había olvidado que a este lado sientes más cosquillitas…

No… no es cierto… Sólo… – lo abrazó, acariciando con sus manos su cabellera negra – sólo hazlo…

De acuerdo, amor – se incorporó lentamente. Shinobu le sonrió – Te amo, Shinobu-chin… ¿Me crees?

Ahora sí…

¿Ahora sí? – sonrió divertido.

Antes… a veces… creía que me veías sólo como un reemplazo… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que al fin las manos estaban iniciando su recorrido hacia la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Y esta vez de manera tan delicada que lo sentía mil veces más placentero.

Pues fuiste demasiado tonto… Creo que el amor nos ha vuelto a ambos extremadamente tontos, Shinobu…

_Sus besos recorrieron mi cuerpo por completo… activando cada célula y cada nervio con su contacto. Supongo que mientras me besaba, pudo sentir mi corazón latiendo como loco contra sus labios, porque yo sentía que estaba a punto de saltárseme del pecho. _

_Cuando llegó a mi vientre, lo besó con tal devoción, que tuve ganas de llorar debido a la felicidad de sentirme tan especial y precioso para él. Yo, un niño en comparación a él, un hombre que no tenía ni el uno por ciento de su experiencia… había logrado lo que dos mujeres maravillosas no habían podido… Lo había conquistado. _

_El darme cuenta de eso… me hizo inmensamente feliz…_

_Sumido en esas reflexiones… por un momento pensé que la humedad de mi piel provenía sólo de sus labios, como siempre, pero cuando, antes de unirnos, me miró a los ojos, vi que lloraba… Sinceramente me asusté, pero cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo…_

Porque es la primera vez que hago el amor contigo… Y me siento tan inexperto como tú…

_Viejo imbécil… siempre diciendo cosas impropias y pervertidas…_

_También fue mi primera vez…_

_Por alguna razón, fue la primera vez en la que no necesitó prepararme. Tal vez, porque sus besos y caricias me habían preparado ya. _

_Sus manos, antes tibias aunque no cálidas, esta vez me derritieron con el más leve roce… especialmente cuando me abrazó, justo antes de ese tierno momento…_

Miyagi…

_Si te vas a ir el cielo antes que yo… por favor, Miyagi… no te tardes en llevarme… _

_Fue un pensamiento impropio para el momento, pero_

Shinobu… te amo…

_No pude pensar en otro deseo... _

_Y mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían a la misma velocidad y ritmo, le pedí perdón a sensei por quitárselo… _

_Porque, afortunadamente… Miyagi es solamente mío._

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco años después<br>**

Con razón te quedaban con forma romboide… Ah, mi Shinobu-chin es un experto.

El menor se sonrojó cuando besó su frente. Pero luego, mientras incorporaba las coles cortadas en la olla que despedía un olor muy agradable, sonrió. Ya no era un joven saliendo de su adolescencia hacia el mundo, como un polluelo al abandonar el huevo. Ahora era casi ya un abogado, que se encontraba practicando en un pequeño estudio a medio tiempo, y durante los fines de semana pasaba horas de horas con su mayor tormento, hablando de literatura, de noticias, de todo lo que les pasaba a ambos durante la semana, además de compartir juntos momentos de esparcimiento, como ir al cine, de compras, o simplemente pasear, tomados de la mano, ignorantes de las miradas insolentes que expresaban intolerancia. Y por ende, había adquirido esa energía ineludible que adquieren los seres humanos cuando ya se sienten responsables. Y esa aura, a Dios gracias, había eliminado ahora sí por completo la sombra de los diecisiete. Shinobu ya no tenía miedo, y Miyagi tampoco.

Hum, está delicioso… Gracias por ayudarme a prepararlo, si lo hubiera hecho solo habría quedado o muy dulce o muy salado…

De una u otra forma estaría igual de rico – lo abrazó por la espalda – Pero ciertamente cocinar juntos es mi pasatiempo favorito, desde hace cinco años, Shinobu-chin…

Ah, ¿puedes dejar de usar ese diminutivo? Ya soy un hombre – el mayor lanzó una carcajada, y luego le habló sensualmente al oído.

Ya eres un hombre, sí… Pero sigues siendo mío, ¿lo olvidaste…? – el pobre casi tiró al piso la olla y su contenido. Afortunadamente el timbre lo salvó de una muerte placentera.

¿Qui… quién podrá ser? – lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, Miyagi lo soltó y caminó hacia la puerta.

No creas que escaparás, Shinobu-san – el joven sonrió divertido. Desde la cocina no veía, pero sí escuchaba al mayor – Ya me tocará vengarme… ¿Quién es? – la persona que lo miraba desde el intercomunicador visual lanzó tal grito que a Shinobu esta vez se le cayó uno de los platos de la colección favorita de Miyagi. El mayor frunció el ceño – Pasa, pero acabas de romper un objeto valioso, así es que tendrás que pagarlo… – cabe resaltar que el susodicho conjunto era un obsequio de Shinobu, comprado con su primer sueldo, especialmente por su aniversario número tres – Buenas tardes…

¿Quién es, Miya – se detuvo. Con la finalidad de descubrir a su visitante, había salido de la cocina, quitándose afortunadamente el delantal. Casi se desmaya al descubrirlos.

Encantado de conocerlo, Shinobu-kun. Miyagi-sensei y Hiro-san hablan mucho de usted – un joven alto (muuuy alto) de ojos azules le habló respetuosamente, mientras le sonreía con la expresión de un ángel. _Demonios, _pensó Shinobu, _¿cómo __es __que __es__te __idiota __ha __traído __a __semejante __Adonis __a __nuestra __casa__… __Takatsuki __Shinobu__… __¡TÚ __ESTÁS __COMPROMETIDO!_

En… encantado – sus ojos se cruzaron levemente con los de Hiroki y Miyagi. Ambos los miraban con fastidio – Estee… Bienveni – al elevarse luego de su reverencia educada, lo vio. Y palideció por completo – U… Usami-sensei – Akihiko, el escritor más joven en recibir el máximo galardón literario de Japón, lo miró casi por encima del hombro, con desdén. Pero el jovencito que estaba a su lado se adelantó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _¿Por__qué __su __cara __de __idiota? __Bueno, __pero__… __parece __confiable __y __bueno__… __Y __no __es __del __tipo __que __a __Miyagi __le __gustaría__… __Creo __poder __soportarlo__…_

Takatsuki-san, un gusto. Soy Takahashi Misaki. Por favor, disculpe la intromisión – se inclinó.

No… no hay problema, pero… me temo que no hemos cocinado algo apropiado – ya sabía que todos conocían _su__secreto_.

Descuide, no nos quedaremos – la formalidad de Kamijou-sensei lo asombró. Luego recordó que él era hijo del jefe máximo del renegón, y que por ende guardaba sus distancias, cosa que lo incomodaba – He venido a cumplir una promesa, antes de continuar nuestro camino a un onsen – Miyagi y él se sorprendieron – Bakahiko, te corresponde a ti…

De acuerdo – sin pedir permiso, tomó entre sus manos un cenicero y apagó el cigarrillo. Luego, cruzó los brazos y habló, con un dejo de indiferencia – Tengo entendido de que estudias leyes…

Acabo este año, sensei…

Bien, eso quiere decir… que eres apto. Misaki, hazlo – el jovencito de ojos verdes que parecía de su edad sacó su celular, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, marcó un número – Pero no hables más de lo necesario… No quiero que te rapte nuevamente o vuelva a intentar seducirte…

¡USAMI BAKA! – el sonrojo de Misaki se comparó con el de Hiroki al ser tomado de la mano por Nowaki y el de Shinobu al mirar a Miyagi, quien le guiñó pícaramente uno de sus ojos negros – Eh, ah, no, jajaja, no te lo decía a ti, Haruhiko-san… Espero que te encuentres muy bien… ¿Recuerdas que nos comentaste que requerías un asistente junior? – Shinobu parpadeó, confundido – Ya te tengo al indicado. El lunes a primera hora estará en tu oficina… Gracias… ¿Eh? – palideció – Oh, no, tengo una terrible alergia a las fresas y cerezas, en realidad a toda la comida que no compro y preparo con mis propias manos… Cla… claro – empezó a sudar frío cuando la cara de Usagi-san se acercó a la suya en señal de advertencia – Me… me temo que debo irme, está a punto de hervir la sopa y si la dejo sin supervisión se derramará, lo lamento, ¡GRACIAS Y ADIÓS! – una vez apagado el aparato, casi se comió vivo a su novio – ¡IDIOTA, USAGI, ME PONES NERVIOSO!

Usami-sensei – Shinobu se atrevió a hablar – Haruhiko-san… ¿es quien me imagino…?

Así es. El segundo en el clan Usami. Espero sinceramente que puedas lidiar con él y que no tengas problemas posteriores con tu pareja por culpa de ese indeseable, acostumbra a intentar quedarse con los jóvenes con cara de niño… Bueno, Hiroki, deseo estar a solas con Misaki – el pobre empezó a quejarse de mil maneras posibles, desde el hombro izquierdo de Usagi-san, sobre el cual acababa de ser colocado por el propio Usagi-san – Me imagino que Kusama-sensei también…

¡BAKAHIKO! – gruñendo y lanzándole a su novio y a su amigo todo cuanto tenía a su alcance (incluidos los hasta ese momento sobrevivientes platos del conjunto favorito de Miyagi… ahora extintos), Hiro-san cerró la comitiva, sin dejar que el asombrado jovencito dijera aunque sea un gracias, y lanzando con furia la puerta.

Oi, Shinobu – lo abrazó. El pobre ni parpadeaba – Reacciona – besó su frente – ¿Estás contento?

¿Se lo dijiste… a Kamijou-sensei?

Sí. Pero honestamente le pedí que nos hiciera el favor cuando ya estuvieras a punto de dejar la universidad, así es que me olvidé del asunto, perdóname. Afortunadamente ayer estuvimos conversando sobre ustedes, me refiero a Nowaki-kun y a ti, me imagino que lo recordó en ese momento y luego habló con sensei…

Yo… estoy tan feliz… Pensé que

¿No te había tomado en serio? – lo besó – Pues, una vez más, te equivocaste… Amor, ya deja de provocarme tanto… ¡Y POBRE DE TI QUE LE DES PIE AL TAL HARUHIKO A QUE INTENTE ALGO CONTIGO!

_Ah… ya comenzamos de nuevo…_

_Pero no importa…_

_Miyagi, te haces un mundo por una tontería…_

_Aún no ha nacido el hombre… que te saque de mi corazón…_

_Y sé que no existe ni existirá nunca, viejo pervertido..._

* * *

><p><em>Tomatazos? Arigatougozaimasu! <em>


	2. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
